


Talk About Us

by sonderwalker



Series: Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Star Wars Modern AU, and Ahsoka is their adopted teenage daughter, its a modern obikin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Modern AU- The holiday's are in full swing, and Anakin knows that the best way to celebrate will be making cookies with Ahsoka while Obi-Wan finishes grading the rest of his students papers. But Ahsoka has something important on her mind that she wants to tell her parents, and figures out a way to do so.Or: Modern obikin AU where Ahsoka ends up coming out to them.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Writing Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812892
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Talk About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawantam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawantam/gifts).



> secret santa fic!!  
> listen to turning page by sleeping at last for additional fluffy feels while reading this

Obi-Wan sat on the couch in their living room, watching the snow fall from inside. The weather fogged up the glass, and the crystals reflected the lights that were draped over the bushes that Anakin and Ahsoka had hung together earlier that day. But now, they were in the kitchen, and Anakin was showing her his favorite sugar cookie recipe.

It was the same one that he had shown Obi-Wan when they spent their first Christmas together as a married couple. The same one that his mother had taught him all those years ago.

Now, when Obi-Wan turned towards the kitchen and watched as Anakin helped Ahsoka fold the flour in correctly, he couldn’t help but wonder if his mother had done the same when Anakin was her age. He could tell that she was concentrating- she was biting her lip and her brows were furrowed. But he could also tell that she was listening intently, and that Anakin was guiding her carefully, ensuring her that these were going to be the best cookies that he had ever tasted.

And when she asked if they would be even better than his mom’s, Anakin had nodded and told her that he was sure of it.

In front of him on the coffee table were essays that he needed to grade. His laptop was facing him, the grade sheets open on his computer. But he couldn’t bring himself to want to finish them, instead wanting to join Anakin and Ahsoka in the kitchen. But he also knew that if he waited too long to finalize and release grades, he would be on the receiving end of several annoyed emails from his students.

Sighing, he pushed up his glasses and grabbed his laptop again, setting it on his lap as he continued to enter more grades. But as the scent of sugar cookies began to fill the house, he found that it was growing harder and harder to concentrate. And when he heard Ahsoka shriek from the kitchen, he immediately dropped his laptop and rushed over, worried that something was wrong.

Nothing was wrong. Only now, Anakin had red icing all over his face and in his hair. She turned towards Obi-Wan, gesturing at a broken icing bag in her hands, and stammering out multiple apologies at Anakin, who just laughed.

He laughed, and then quickly grabbed some of the icing off of his face and rubbed it on her. Ahsoka jumped back and yelled.

“Don’t get it in my hair!” She exclaimed, raising her hands to cover her freshly done braids. “It took me hours to finish these braids!” Anakin sighed and lowered his hands.

And then he rubbed icing on her nose instead.

Ahsoka jumped back and laughed, but she also jumped back into Obi-Wan who caught her before something more serious could happen.

“Well, I see that you two are having fun.” He noted, taking in the pile of cookies, and the flour that was all over the counter.

“Yep!” Ahsoka replied, her eyes bright. But they quickly dimmed, and Obi-Wan could tell that something serious was on her mind. He glanced up at Anakin who was frowning slightly at her.

But when they had spoken about it the night before, they had decided that it would be better if they didn’t push her and let her share what was bothering her on her own terms.

But tonight, as Obi-Wan lay in their bed, he contemplated waking up Anakin and asking if they had made the right choice.

And when Anakin rolled over, his eyes bright, reflecting the little bits of light that were seeping in through the closed blinds, he could tell that he was thinking about the same thing.

“Do you… do you think we’re good parents?” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan reached for his hand under the covers and laced their fingers together.

Anakin’s were cold.

“I think so.” He whispered back. “Teenage years can be rough on anyone, and Ahsoka is a strong person. I’m sure that whatever she’s going through will eventually resolve itself. And we will be here to support her every step of the way.”

Anakin’s grip on his hand tightened.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He said with a soft smile.

And tomorrow, when Ahsoka had gone outside to shovel the snow that had built up over the night, Obi-Wan and Anakin acted normal- or as normal as they could. Anakin set out the cookies on a plate and gave the rest to Padme later in the day. Obi-Wan continued to grade and answer emails from nervous students who were worrying about their grade. And Ahsoka was enjoying the beginning of her winter break. She had left several hours ago to go sledding with Barris and some of her other friends, but now as the sun was setting, he knew that Anakin was contemplating calling her.

Although, Obi-Wan did have to point out that Ahsoka wasn’t any better at answering the phone than he was.

However, before Anakin resorted to pacing through their living room out of anxiety, Ahsoka returned.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin exclaimed as she took off her jacket and boots.

“We were starting to worry about you.”

She shrugged and looked away. “I’m fine.” Anakin turned around and glanced at Obi-Wan, who nodded.

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back up at him.

“Why don’t you come and sit down on the couch with us, Snips?” He asked softly. She nodded silently and went, taking her usual spot between the two of them. For a brief moment, they sat there in silence, watching the lights from outside twinkle in the snow. But they suddenly turned when they heard a rustling sound and watched as a familiar cat tail poked up from between the Christmas presents under their own tree.

“R2!” Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping up off of the couch. “Are you trying to eat the Christmas tree again?” She asked. There was more rustling, and an ornament fell off the tree and onto the ground.

“That sounds like a yes.” Obi-Wan noted. Anakin laughed, and watched as Ahsoka wrestled the cat out from between the branches of the Christmas tree and into her arms. She stood up holding him tight and bit her lip before speaking.

“I have something I wanna say.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

“What’s up?” Anakin asked her, tilting his head to the side slightly. Ahsoka curled her arms tighter around R2, who had now stopped struggling and was accepting his fate.

“I…” She began.

“I think – no, I know.” She stated with more confidence.

“I’m gay.” She said as she puffed out her chest.

“Welcome to the club.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin facepalmed.

“Oh my god.” He groaned. And Ahsoka laughed, finally releasing the cat from her arms. He ran up towards Anakin and leapt into his lap.

“Is this what you were so worried about telling us?” Obi-Wan asked as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his sweater. She nodded.

“Why?” Anakin asked, tilting his head to the side. She shrugged.

“I dunno, I was just nervous.” She mumbled, looking away.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin said, his tone serious. She turned to look at him.

“We’ll love and support you regardless of your identity.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “That’s right, young one. Our love for you is unconditional, which means that you’ll be stuck with us forever.” Ahsoka smiled and wiped away a single tear.

“That dosen’t sound so bad.” She said as she returned to the couch, sitting between them once again.

“As long as you two stop arguing about whether coffee or tea is better.” She muttered, lifting her arms up as R2 got up from Anakin’s lap and settled in hers.

“Ahsoka, dear one, you should know that there is only one right answer to that argument and-“

“And it’s coffee.” Anakin replied.

“No, it is not!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and starting scratching R2’s ears, listening to yet another lecture from Obi-Wan about how tea was the superior beverage. But she could only take so much.

“You know that he only says that to get you worked up, right?” Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan, who now blinked at Anakin.

“Well, I think that now is a great time to have some cookies- what do you think, Snips?” Anakin asked as he quickly stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Get back here!”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over getting all of these cookies ready!” Anakin shouted back from the kitchen.

But when he came back, he shoved a cookie into Obi-Wan’s mouth, stopping any upcoming argument that could have been held.

“I told you these were gonna be the best cookies I’ve ever had.” Anakin said as they all ate them together. Ahsoka looked up at him and smiled.

“I never doubted you for a second, Ahsoka.” He said as he took another bite from his cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
